La Véritable Histoire De Lily Evans
by KaeRoS
Summary: Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur la courageuse Lily sans jamais avoir osé le demander
1. Prologue

message du 14 février:

hum...Pourquoi faut il que ce soit aujourd'hui qu'on ne puisse plus uploader...

A l'attention de tous les anges pour qui on craque (oui oui je parle bien des filles), une bonne St.Valentin à vous toutes.

Héhé... je ne poste pas seulement pour cette déclaration mais également pour annoncer le début de ma première fic, traitant d'un personnage du monde de Harry Potter très intéressant et pourtant pas vraiment représenté parmis les fic en francais(tout juste une poignée)...

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Je compte sur vos reviews pour m'indiquer lorsque ma Lily n'est pas suffisement féminine( dur dur de se mettre dans l'esprit d'une fille )

Ah oui j'oubliai... un petit disclaimer : 

Bien entendu, je ne possède aucun des personnages de cette histoire qui sont en relation avec les écrits de J.K. Rowling. Elle seule ainsi que la Warner en sont les propriétaires et l'histoire suivante a été écrite et publiée ici dans un but absolument non lucratif.

Ca devrait suffire donc maintenant, le temps de prendre une plume, de l'encre et quelques feuilles de parchemin et c'est parti ;-) ...

  


  


________________________

  


_Prologue:_

  


  


"..., et c'est ainsi que depuis l'antiquité jusque tard au moyen-âge on considéra la magnétite comme ayant des propriétés magiques." Comme pour ponctuer cette dernière phrase de leur enseignant, la cloche sonna, mettant, par là même, fin à l'année scolaire. 

"Vous passerez récupérer vos essais de physique élementaire avant de partir s'il vous plait Mesdemoiselles." leur indiqua-t-il de son air austère.

Pas une seule des élèves n'avait encore montré le moindre signe d'un quelconque départ car elles ne connaissaient toutes que trop bien la punition qui s'en suivrait.

Puis il poursvuivit d'un air bien plus chaleureux, "Mesdemoiselles, passez de bonnes vacances et bonne continuation à vous."

Le signal de la libération était donné et elles répondirent en écho un "Bonnes vacances M.Simmons." 

Toutes se levèrent et Lily Evans récupéra son devoir puis sortit de la salle de classe avec son amie. 

En cette fin du mois de juin, le soleil et l'ambiance festive faisaient presque oublier la nostalgie de quitter un endroit plutôt agréable pour un autre étranger. Les cheveux cuivrés de Lily irradiaient d'une chaude lumière ambrée, contrastant merveilleusement avec ses grands yeux verts, emplis d'une grande joie de vivre, mais on pouvait parfois y lire une tristesse solitaire et des moments d'absence inexplicables. Son physique lui accordait d'embarassantes attentions de la part des garçons les plus téméraires de sa classe. L'un d'eux lui proposa timidement de la racompagner et de porter son sac mais elle refusa poliment tandis que les deux filles se dirigeaient vers leurs bicyclettes.

Elles passèrent la fin de l'après midi chez les Evans, leurs jeux ponctués par quelques apparitions de Pétunia, la soeur plus agée de deux ans de Lily. Pétunia n'était pas assez joyeuse aux dires de sa petite soeur mais elles s'entendaient très bien malgré tout et Pétunia l'avait quelque peu rassurée quant à ce qui était sensé l'attendre pour les années à venir.

  


~*~

  


En se réveillant le lendemain, Lily profita quelque temps de ses vacances fraîchement débutées dans son lit avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner en famille. La salle à manger était baignée de lumière et le plancher chauffé au travers des vitres était doucement agréable sous ses pieds nus, la musique d'un de ses vinyles de Jazz préférés emplissait la pièce, achevant de parfaire ce début de journée.

"Bonjour, Lily chérie" l'accueillit sa mère d'une humeur radieuse, "tu as bien dormi?"

"Bonjour maman," répondit-elle, "très bien merci, ces vacances promettent d'être très agréables si tous les jours sont comme celui-ci."

"Ton père est dans le jardin, je crois, tu étais déjà endormie quand il est rentré hier soir, ca lui fera plaisir si vous allez le saluer avec Pétunia pendant qu'il s'occupe de ses chers arbres. Elle est partie chercher le courrier, elle devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre."

En effet, la fille aînée Evans apparut peu après. Elle était plutôt du genre à se lever tôt et se préparer de la même manière.

S'étant accordées sur ce qui avait été précédement dit, elles sortirent par la porte vitrée, qu'elles décidèrent de laisser ouverte.

Voyant arriver ses deux filles adorées, leur père délaissa ses outils et alla les accueillir puis cueillit des pêches qu'il leur tendit.

Le jardin, ouvert, donnait sur un bois et il n'était pas rare que des animaux y pénètrent afin de dérober quelques fruits juteux et sucrés sous les yeux brillants de curiosité de M.Evans. Ce matin là, une bîche et son petit les observèrent de loin quelque temps puis repartirent sous le couverts des arbres.

"Tu rentres, on va prendre le petit déjeuner." le supplia à moitié Lily que la faim tourmentait autant que sa soeur étant donné le regard plein d'espoir que Pétunia avait lancé a son père a cette proposition.

"J'arrive, j'arrive, pas la peine d'en dire plus, je peux bien vous accorder quelques instants" répondit-il, succombant à un double regard faussement suppliant.

Toute la famille semblait savourer cet instant de repos passé ensemble pendant le petit déjeuner, discutant des évênements de l'année passée et des projets pour les vacances lorsque dans un éclair brun et blanc, un hiboux traversa la porte vitrée, laissée ouverte, et se posa sur la table devant la place de Lily, non sans avoir fait sauté de surprise, certains de peur, toute la famille de leurs chaises.

Quand tout le monde, cessant de gesticuler, eut compris qu'il n'avait aucune intention hostile, il tendit une pate, à laquelle était accroché un rouleau de parchemin, en direction de Lily. Tout d'abord rétissante à approcher, ce qui semblait être un hiboux ou une chouette, elle ne savait pas trop, elle tendit la main et voyant qu'il ou elle n'était pas aggressif, elle prit confiance en elle et lui carressa la tête. L'animal émit un hulululement approbateur et tendit un peu plus sa pate en sautillant légèrement.

"Encore un de tes admirateurs qui essaie de se démarquer du lot?" la taquina Pétunia.

"Euh... je ne sais pas" dit-t-elle en souriant.

"Et bien décroche le et regarde" l'encouragea sa mère, plutôt perplexe.

Une fois le rouleau en main Lily indiqua: "C'est étrange, il y a bien mon nom et notre adresse, on dirait un vieux parchemin et il y a même un sceau de cire, plus personne n'utilise ça de nos jours."

"Il faut croire que ton prétendant a du goût" gloussa Pétunia.

Mais Lily avait un pressentiment étrange à propos de ça et elle doutait que ce fut quiconque qu'elle connaissait qui lui eut envoyé. Ses pensées furent confirmées lorsqu'elle rompit le sceau et découvrit l'écriture fine et délicate, du message plutôt long qui s'y trouvait.

  


_'Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie_

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Mademoiselle Evans, _

_C'est avec un grand plaisir, que nous informons que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-dessous la liste des ouvrages et fournitures nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Votre cas étant un peu particulier, vous trouverez également des renseignements quant à cette école, son fonctionnement et le moyen de vous procurer les équipements requis._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 Juillet au plus tard. Le hiboux porteur du message, reste à votre disposition jusqu'à ce jour._

_Bien a vous,_

_Rynn Warrington, _

_Directrice adjointe'_

  


La lettre était longue de plusieurs paragraphes supplémentaires 

La lecture de la lettre, s'était passée sans le moindre son tandis que tous regardaient Lily, dont les yeux étaient complètement vides de toute compréhension. Elle marcha vers la cuisine et jeta le rouleau à la poubelle puis revint vers le messager et lança au hiboux d'un air tout de même calme: "Retournes chez ton maître, qu'il arrête de jouer des tours qui ne font rire que lui." Mais il ne bougea pas.

Sans même répondre aux questions lancées par les regards fixés sur elle, elle finit son petit déjeuner et alla se préparer. L'oiseau la suivit malgré ses protestations et ce fut elle qui renonça en le laissant voleter dans sa chambre: "J'espères au moins que tu es propre."


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ca n'existe pas

_Chapitre Un:_

_Ca n'existe pas..._

Quant elle revint de la douche, elle avait oublié le hiboux et sursauta lorsqu'il l'accueillit avec le parchemin dans le bec. Il se tenait perché sur la chaise de son bureau et ne s'occupait pas de la fenêtre tentante ouverte derrière lui.

"Tu es allé le récupérer dans la poubelle? Tu es du genre têtu toi... ton maître attend vraiment que je lui réponde?"

Pas de réponse, simplement un regard qu'elle pensa insistant.

Elle s'approcha du hiboux mais lorsqu'elle voulut s'emparer du parchemin, il eut un geste de recul.

"Je ne vais pas le jeter si c'est ce que tu crois, tu peux me le donner" lui dit-elle en lui tendant une main calme et rassurante. Mais le volatile avait l'air encore rétissant et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui tendit un morceau de biscuit, qu'il accepta de lui remettre précautionneusement à nouveau la lettre.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau le parchemin et voulu le relire mais laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle vit les lignes qui avait été ajoutées à la fin de ce qu'elle en avait déjà lu.

_'Mademoiselle Evans,_

_Nous comprennons tout naturellement, la difficulté que vous pouvez avoir à porter du crédit à une telle nouvelle, aussi veuillez lire cette missive jusqu'au dernier mot. Le choix de votre avenir n'appartient qu'à vous seule mais ce serait une erreur que de ne pas réffléchir à l'offre que nous vous proposons.'_

Un doute s'insinuait dans son esprit: '_ces lignes étaient elles déjà là la première fois?_ C_omment auraient elles pu être rajoutées_... _Ca n'existe pas la mag_ie...'

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit puis une pensée traversa son esprit: '_Ca n'existe pas la magie_..._ Il y avait bien... Mais non, c'était une coïncidence... ou bien une hallucination... Quelquechose d'autre... Ca n'existe pas la magie.' _Elle prit une inspiration et lut le reste de la lettre. Il était question d'un château en Ecosse bien sûr et d'autre choses tout aussi louffoques à ses yeux, éveillant au fur et à mesure sa curiosité tout en étant en absolue contradiction avec ce qu'elle pensait du monde. La dernière partie titillait plus encore sa curiosité. Il lui était proposé de rencontrer des représentants de cette école en compagnie d'autres enfants _'Moldus'_. Elle devait se rendre en compagnie d'un ou de ses parents dans un pub londonien où elle pourrait faire un début de connaissance avec le monde des sorciers afin de faciliter le début de l'année à venir.

Ce soir là, allongée sur son lit, pensive elle étudia la proposition longuement, se demandant quel comportement adopter vis-à-vis de ses parents. Ca ne couterait rien d'aller voir. Londres n'était qu'à quelques minutes en voiture et le rendez vous était un samedi. En expliquer la raison à ses parents la rebutait et elle ne croyait pas elle même que ce soit vrai, mais elle voulait tellement que ca puisse être vrai. Après tout elle n'était sortie de la petite enfance que depuis peu d'années et les contes de fées résonnaient encore comme un espoir de vie merveilleuse. _'Dire aux parents que c'est un rendez vous important sans leur dire pourquoi... ils pourraient accepter' _ pensait elle _'Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien...'_

Il lui restait encore trois semaines avant le jour 'J'. Elle relut la lettre à la lumière de la Lune encore et encore de nombreuses fois avant de s'endormir sous la surveillance du hiboux dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Quand elle fut enfin plongée dans ses rêves, il s'envola par la fenêtre pour une chasse nocturne et ne revint que peu avant l'aube. Lily dormait toujours, une expression de bonheur sincère dessinée sur le visage. Elle leur proposerait demain.

"Bonjour Maman" fit Lily en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour" lui répondit sa mère avec un sourire mais un peu étonnée, "Tu es déjà habillée?"

"Oui, j'ai besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque pour aller chercher de la lecture de vacances."

"Et bien tu as vraiment peur de t'ennuyer. J'ai entendu cette chouette ce matin, elle n'est pas encore partie?"

"C'est un hiboux Maman, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand il restera." mentit elle, "j'ai trouvé des informations dessus dans un bouquin de Papa mais pas assez, je vais en profiter pour trouver comment m'en occuper. Il es plutôt joli."

"Si tu veux" lui répondit elle en lui tendant une tasse de thé, pensant que ça ne serait qu'une folie passagère et qu'il finirait par s'en aller.

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, elle remonta dans sa chambre avec un toast qu'elle avait gardé. Elle avait essayé de deviner depuis son réveil comment pouvait s'appeler son nouvel _'ami' _mais il n'avait répondu à aucun des noms qu'elle avait lancé... Elle s'y attendait et se mit en quête d'un nom de remplacement temporaire. Ce n'était pas plus simple. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre assez pensive.

Tandis qu'elle poussait sa bicyclette sur les dalles jusqu'à la porte du jardin, elle entendit un hulullement et leva la tête pour voir l'oiseau la survoler dans l'intention de la suivre.

"Essaies de ne pas m'apporter d'ennuis." lui dit elle en s'installant et en commençant a pédaller.

Elle pouvait entendre le _'flap flap' _des ailes du hiboux au dessus d'elle et trouvait l'idée d'avoir un rapace apprivoisé veillant sur elle rassurante bien qu'étrange.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, Lily vit le hiboux se poser sur le toit du bâtiment. Elle laissa son vélo et entra.

Elle trouva les informations qu'elle cherchait quant aux soin à apporter aux hiboux, mais de tout ce qu'elle lut sur les sorciers, sorcières et la magie en général, rien ne se détachait de ce qu'elle savait déjà. _'Chats noirs, balais volants, crapeaux...'_ et une partie plus sombre la mettait mal à l'aise _'les accusations portées au moyen âge et le sort réservé à ceux qui étaient soupçonnés de sorcellerie.'_ On ne brûlait fort heureusement plus les gens, mais si elle était une sorcière, comment serait-elle acceptée. Comment ses parents réagiraient-ils?

Elle passa deux bonnes heures avant de décider de rentrer pour le repas du midi. Cette visite à la bibliothèque avait au moins servi à une chose, elle savait comment soigner le hiboux et elle lui avait trouvé un nom... Il s'appellerait 'Elwood', du moins pour quelques temps.

Il était toujours sur le toit du bâtiment blanc quand elle sortit, narguant un gros chat s'étirant dans l'herbe et feignant de s'intéresser à autrechose.

Lily récupéra sa bicyclette et appela sur un ton incertain l'oiseau en lançant un "Elwood" dans sa direction. A sa grande surprise, il répondit à cet appel en poussant un petit hulullement doux et s'envola en direction de Lily. Il virevoletait au dessus d'elle quand elle se mit en chemin et elle pouvait à nouveau entendre ses grandes ailes tandis qu'elle observait la route sur laquelle se profilaient les ombres des arbres la longeant ainsi que la silhouette d' Elwood.

Elle déjeuna avec sa mère et Pétunia. Son père travaillait et il prendrait des vacances le mois suivant.

Pendant le repas Lily prit une grande inspiration et se lança: "Avez vous quelquechose de prévu samedi dans trois semaines Papa et toi?"

"Et bien je crois que non, mais il est possible que nous irons voir grand-mère et grand-père. Pourquoi donc?"

"Et bien j'aimerai bien qu'on aille se promener à Londres"

"Euh bien, on en discutera ce soir avec ton père mais ça me paraît une bonne idée. Tu ne préfères pas cette semaine?"

"Et bien j'ai déjà prévu de passer un peu de temps avec Bethany pour les deux week-end qui viennent si vous etes d'accord" s'en sortit-elle.

"Tu passes tout ton temps à t'amuser" lui dit Pétunia sur un ton de reproche.

"J'ai passé la matinée à la bibliothèque."

"Pétunia, ta soeur a beau passer du temps à rire, elle n'en est pas moins excellente en classe. C'est les vacances, cette sortie sera une occasion pour nous tous de passer un peu de temps ensembles."

Lily n'aimait pas la tournure des évênements, elle doutait que Pétunia puisse venir au rendez vous et puis comment les amener au pub sans qu'ils ne lui posent trop de questions.

"Vous devrez vous passer de moi, je n'aime pas le lêche-vitrines" la soulagea Pétunia.

Il restait toujours le problème du pub.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin de Traverse

_Le Chemin de Traverse_

  


Durant les trois semaines écoulées, Lily s'était occupée d'Elwood et relire la lettre aussi souvent qu'elle l'avait fait n'avait pas poussé le temps à s'écouler plus vite.

_Chère Mademoiselle Evans,_

...

_Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie_

...

Sa mère l'avait surprise deux ou trois fois en train de lire ce parchemin que lui avait apporté le hiboux et vite le cacher sous ses couvertures à son approche mais n'avait rien dit.

La veille au soir durant le repas, les Evans avaient surtout discuté de la journée suivante et Lily n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment amener ses parents au 'Chaudron Baveur'.

"On t'attend Chérie." cria son père amusé en bas des escaliers avec un clin d'oeil à Lily tandis qu'ils attendaient sa mère.

Lily était prète depuis très tôt ce matin et son enthousiasme frénétique n'avait échappé à personne. Ayant préparé elle-même le petit-dejeuner, elle avait agréablement surpris ses parents qui furent un peu désorientés et bousculés lorsqu'elle arriva en trombe dans leur chambre pour leur apporter le tout sur un plateau.

Dans la voiture, absorbée par ses pensées, Lily n'entendait qu'à moitié la discution de ses parents: "boutique de maillots de bain... nouveau centre commercial..."

Elle avait inventé une librairie près du Chaudron Baveur en espérant qu'il y en aurait effectivement une et les avait convaincus d'y passer au début de leur visite. Ca se passait plutôt bien pensait elle.

~*~

Ils venaient de tourner au coin d'une rue lorsqu'elle vit l'enseigne en bois du pub sur le trottoir d'en face et son coeur manqua un battement... Ils passèrent devant et Lily ne put s'empêcher à quel point l'endroit semblait miteux. Tout en marchant, elle se posait des questions quant au fait de poursuivre son idée quand elle apperçut deux personnes en sortir. Il y avait assurément quelquechose de très étrange chez ce couple. Sans pour autant ressembler aux sorcières et aux magiciens de ses contes de fées, ils portaient un accoutrement absolument insolite. Elle portait une longue cape plutôt chaude pour la saison dissimulant ses vêtements et lui ne portait pas moins qu'une longue robe verte. On avait beau être à Londres, on les remarquait sans peine.

Lily continua de marcher entourée de ses parents et ils dépassèrent le pub. On pouvait imaginer les rouages de son cerveau tourner rien qu'à son expression et d'un coup elle stoppa, feignant de ne pas trouver la librairie dont elle avait parlé. Elle se retourna et regarda à nouveau le pub, les personnes avaient disparu.

"J'étais sûre que c'était dans cette rue, on pourrait aller demander dans ce truc." fit elle d'un air qui se voulait innocent.

Au regards qu'eurent ses parents, elle sut qu'ils doutaient de l'endroit Elle regarda alors sa mère dans les yeux intensément.

"Je t'ai vu quand on est passés devant" dit celle ci avec un sourire compréhensif, "je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie." Elle marqua une pause. "Ca ne me parait pas l'endroit idéal pour une fille de ton âge Lily." Mais quand elle lut le regard insistant dans les yeux brillants de sa fille, elle lança un coup d'oeil à son mari qui acquiesca de la tête.

"Entendu on y va," soupira-t-elle "mais tu peux nous dire pourquoi au moins."

"Vous vous souvenez de cette lettre qu'Elwood a apportée... Ce n'est peut être pas important mais..." Lily sortit le parchemin soigneusement plié d'une poche et le tendit à sa mère.

Elle vit dans leurs yeux pendant qu'ils la parcouraient différentes expressions et elle crut y reconnaitre parfois un air amusé et parfois un air soucieux...

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes quand ils eurent finis et regardèrent Lily d'un air concernés. Des larmes se formaient aux coins de ses grands yeux verts et elle essayait de trouver de quoi justifier le fait d'avoir cru en quoi que ce soit dans cette lettre mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir tant elle sentait la désapprobation de sa mère. Son père avait l'air plus léger, il se baissa pour mettre ses yeux au niveau de ceux de sa fille et ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsqu'il entendit un léger _'Pop' _dans une ruelle à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il n'y préta pas attention et voulu continuer mais ce qu'il vit entrer dans son champ de vision le stoppa dans son élan. Un morceau de tissus vert sur lequel étaient brodées des étoiles s'arrêta près d'eux. Il leva les yeux vers l'inconnu qui regarda alternativement la lettre qu'il avait dans la main et le visage de la petite fille aux yeux rougit. 

L'homme portait une longue robe et une barbe grisonnante lui descendait sur le torse. Un chapeau du même tissus que la robe lui couvrait la tête et derrière de petites lunettes en demi-lunes se dessinait un regard pétillant de malice.

"Bonjour Lily" dit l'étranger à la petite fille avec un clin d'oeil. "Je sui le professeur Albus Dumbledore, et je crois savoir que tu es ici pour une bonne raison... Tu as bien reçu ton hiboux d'admission."

Lily ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta d'un simple "Bonjour."

La mère de Lily ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet homme pour le moins étrange et le regardait d'un air soupçonneux lorsque son mari la devança "Et bien bonjour Monsieur, pouvez vous nous expliquer ce que tout cela signifie?"

"Je pense que vous aurez bon nombre de réponses à l'intérieur et même plus encore" leur dit il avant de lancer un nouveau regard sympathique à Lily et les invita d'un geste de la main à traverser la rue pour rejoindre le pub.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la porte, rassurés par la gentillesse du vieil homme mais toujours perplexes.

Si le Chaudron Baveur avait l'air bizarre de l'extérieur, ce n'était nullement comparable avec ce qu'on pouvait y trouver à l'intérieur. Le barman salua Albus puis se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et leur souhaitant la bienvenue.

Le pub était plein de personnes toutes aussi étrange les unes que les autres, portant de longues robes, capes et chapeaux pointus. Il y avait même un homme portant une queue de pie et un haut-de-forme. Quelques familles à l'air 'normal' étaient attablées, tout aussi déconcertées que l'étaient les Evans.

Albus leur proposa de prendre une table. La mère de Lily crut l'entendre commander du jus de citrouille pour tout le monde puis il s'approcha de leur table et sortit une baguette de bois de sa robe. Il fit un mouvement de celle ci en murmurant _'Deliciosa Sorbetia'_. Ce qui suivit provoqua des murmures de la part des tables voisines où étaient les autres familles. De la lumière sortit de sa baguette et une glace aux couleurs appétissantes apparut devant Lily, flottant dans les airs et attendant qu'elle s'en saisisse. Tout d'abord appeurée par l'étrange sensation ressentie durant l'opération, Lily souriait désormais de toutes ses dents. Le pub miteux était devenu un endroit fantastique.

Dumbledore se retourna vers le barman et lui dit "Désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour ton commerce". Mais le barman lui répondit en riant "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Albus, je ne vous lancerais pas le Ministère aux trousses pour ça."

Pendant qu'il réitérait l'opération aux quelques tables voisines, on leur apporta leurs jus de citrouille. C'était tout simplement délicieux.

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde et expliqua qu'ils partiraient lorsque tout le monde serait arrivé pour un autre endroit.

D'autres familles arrivaient encore et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, ils virent une femme à l'humeur joyeuse gloussant tandis qu'une main énorme lui tenait la porte et que son possesseur l'invitait à entrer, ainsi qu'une famille avec un garçon du même âge que Lily, d'une voix portant un très fort accent. A la suite de la famille entra l'impressionant propriétaire de la main. Du haut de ses deux mètres cinquantes le géant hirsute salua tout le monde d'un air enjoué puis rejoint Dumbledore.

Lily, de surprise en surprise, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce dont elle avait révé pendant trois semaines prenait une forme bien plus précise et tangible dans son esprit.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, Dumbledore réclama l'attention générale: "Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, vous avez été conviés ce jour afin que nous vous fassions connaître notre monde, dans l'espoir que vous accepterez de donner à vos enfants la chance qu'il méritent, entrer au Collège de Poudlard et y suivre les études pour devenir les sorcières et sorciers de la prochaîne génération. Si les enfants ont finis leurs glaces," il fit un clin d'oeil à Lily "nous allons pouvoir y aller. Je voudrais vous présenter les deux personnes qui vont nous accompagner durant cette journée, le Professeur Rynn Warrington, directrice adjointe, ainsi que Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clefs à Poudlard. Maintenant si vous voulez bien suivre le professeur Warrington."

Tout le monde se leva et suivit la directrice adjointe.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore et à Hagrid au bar. Etait-ce l'éclat d'une pièce d'or qu'elle venait de voir? Encadrée par ses parents elle se dirigeait vers le fond du pub. Elle se retourna pour voir que Dumbledore et Hagrid les suivaient alors qu'elle sentait le sol et entendait les poutres du plafond trembler à chaque pas du géant. Pas tout à fait rassurée quant à Hagrid, elle avait néanmoins totalement oublié les bûchers et les tortures de la bibliothèque. Ca avait même l'air plutôt amusant.

Tout le monde était réunit dans une petite court derrière le pub et quand Dumbledore et Hagrid furent arrivés le Professeur Warrington tapota de sa baguette quelques points d'un mur vide. Celui-ci s'anima et les briques qui le composaient entrèrent alors dans un ballet minutieusement organisé pour former une arche de laquelle provenait le son d'une rue très fréquentée. Les différentes familles s'y engoufrèrent et quand Lily arriva au niveau du portail, elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'ouvrir en un 'oh' muet. 

"Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse." les accueillirent leur accompagnateurs, les incitant à s'engouffrer dans la foule. "Pour faire simple, ceci est le coeur magique de Londres. C'est ici que vous pourrez vous procurer vos fournitures scolaires les enfants."

Lily et ses parents se remémoraient un paragraphe de la lettre dans lequel était indiqué les informations concernant la monnaie en cours chez les sorciers ainsi que la procédure à suivre pour s'en procurer. Il fallait aller en changer dans une banque. Cela au moins paraissait normal... paraissait...

Après que Dumbledore et Warrington eurent exposés les quelques endroits dans lesquels se rendre pour trouver les fournitures, le groupe se dirigea vers la banque Gringotts où les parents, s'ils le souhaitaient, pourraient de manière anticipée échanger Livres contre Galions, Mornilles et Noises.

La banque comme les autres bâtiments, s'en rendait maintenant compte Lily, disposait d'une architecture assez chaotique et elle se demandait comment toutes ces constructions pouvaient ne pas s'écrouler comme de vulgaires châteaux de cartes tant ils contredisaient les lois de la gravité.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent à l'intérieur les étonna plus encore. Après avoir croisés toutes sortes de personnages bizarroïdes sur le chemin, ils croyaient avoir tout vu mais les guichetiers leurs firent comprendre à quel point ils avaient encore à apprendre vis-à-vis de ce monde.

D'horribles petites créatures aux dents acérées et aux oreilles pointues les regardèrent pénétrer dans le hall d'un air méfiant.

"Voici les gobelins de Gringotts," indiqua Dumbledore à l'assemblée qui s'était étrangement resserée, "Ils sont chargés tout comme vos banques de la garde de vos bien et de votre argent."

Un des gobelins se dirigeait vers le directeur de Poudlard et arrivé près de lui, il le salua: "Bonjour Professeur, votre ponctualité est toujours très appréciée, surtout en cette occasion particulière."

Dumbledore lui rendit son salut et ajouta "Je pense que certaines de ces personnes voudrons effectuer des opérations de change, je vous les confie et vous attendrai ici une fois ceci terminé."

"Entendu." fit la créature. "Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez passer au guichet pour ceux qui sont intéressés."

Lily pensa que sa petite voix aiguë et désagréable collait parfaitement avec l'air antipathique du personnage.

Elle ne savait pas ce que ses parents pensaient de tout ça. Ils étaient, et cela semblait être le cas général, plongés dans une stupeur d'acceptation et avaient suivis ces inconnus; elle voulait tellement prendre ce comportement pour un oui quant à son entrée à Poudlard.

Le père de Lily rompit le silence: "Chérie... je doute qu'ils acceptent les chèques."

Lily, à un mètre d'eux, paraissait tout à coup très concentrée sur la conversation qui venait de commencer.

"On pourra toujours revenir la semaine prochaine avec plus de liquide." répondit sa mère.

Malgré la déception visible de Lily de devoir remettre à plus tard ses achats, ses parents entendirent un petit cri de joie provenant de leur fille chérie, qui depuis le début s'efforçait de rester le plus sage possible.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle :"Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème de transférer l'argent qu'on avait prévu pour tes études ici." lui dit sa mère avec un clin d'oeil après que son mari lui ai jeté un regard entendu.

Elle leur sauta dans les bras.

"Allez, viens avec moi." lui dit sa mère. Elle indiqua à son mari de faire la queue puis elle se dirigea vers Hagrid suivie de près par une petite Lily trépidante.

"Excusez moi monsieur..." l'interrompit elle un peu intimidée par la stature de l'homme malgré son apparente bonhommie. "Nous avons prévu de revenir plus tard pour ouvrir un compte à Lily mais pourriez vous nous indiquer des achats... euh comment dire... plus.. enfin de quoi la faire patienter jusque samedi prochain?"

Très heureux que quelqu'un vienne lui demander conseil, Hagrid se passa une main dans les cheveux: "Euh laissez moi rréfléchirr." dit il de son accent qui donnait envie à Lily de rire. Tout à coup son visage s'éclaira: "Vous savez toute sorrrcièrrre ou sorrrcier qui se rrrespecte se doit d'avoir un animal... euh comment dirrre plutôt orrriginal. Il y a quelques boutiques où on peut trrrouv-" 

Lily l'écouta réciter des noms de créatures tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres mais aucun ne lui disait vraiment. Elle appréciait beaucoup les représentants de Poudlard qu'elle avait rencontrés et elle ne voulait pas blesser Hagrid. Elle s'en sortit en précisant qu'elle s'occupait déjà du hiboux de l'école et elle préférait porter son attention sur...

"Une baguette dans ce cas?" lui proposa il avec un air songeur. Il vit au sourire de Lily qu'elle avait choisi cette option. "La première baguette d'un sorrrcier est très imporrrtante, tu devrrras en prrrrendre grrrand soin." Il donnait a présent plus encore de penser à quelquechose à regrets. Il se ressaisit: "Tu en trrrouverrras une chez Ollivander, c'est le meilleur fabrrriquant d'Angleterrre. C'est là-bas que j'irrrai."

"Va pour la baguette" dit enfin sa mère. "Vous... Vous avez une idée du prix?" rajouta-t-elle.

"Les baguettes standarrrds vallent sept gallions. Je me tiens assez bien au courrrant de ce genrrre de choses." Devant leur dernier regard interrogateur il leur indiqua également: "C'est juste en sortant d'ici sur la droite... puis vous marchez une cinquantaine de mètres. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater et au pire tout le monde connait."

"D'accord, on y va Lily?"

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grand sourire.

"Merci Monsieur Hagrid." finit-elle par dire.

"Oh tu peux m'appeler Hagrid tout court" finit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

~*~

"Je ne sais pas si je m'y ferais un jour" se plaint le père de Lily alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau au milieu de la rue, entourés de gens parlant bizarrement dans toutes sortes de langues et pour le peu de personnes qui s'exprimaient en anglais, ils avaient pour la plupart un accent vraiment marqué.

Ils avaient du mal à l'expliquer mais malgré la bizarrerie des lieux, ils éprouvaient une certaine sensation de bien-être depuis qu'ils avaient pénétrés plus tôt dans le Chaudron Bâveur.

"C'est ici, Chez Ollivander, Depuis 382 avant J.C. ...Mesdames..." Indiqua Monsieur Evans avec un large sourire tandis qu'il tenait la porte de la boutique.

Lily entra en pouffant suivie de ses parents, apparemment ravis de la voir s'amuser autant.

La petite clochette du magasin n'avait pas fini de tinter qu'un homme vétu d'une redingotte glissa du fond du magasin jusqu'à coté d'eux sur une échelle coulissante parmi des étagères couvertes d'innombrables boites.

"Bien le bonjour à vous" les accueillit-il avec une large sourire. "Première année j'imagine? Mademoiselle..?"

Lily hocha la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres: "Evans, Lily Evans."

"Vous êtes des Moldus si je ne m'abuse... sans vouloir vous offenser bien sur?"

"C'est quoi un 'moldu'?" demanda Lily. Elle avait déjà entendu ce mot plusieurs fois, également à son propos.

"Oh rien de bien méchant, les Moldus sont tout simplement les gens qui ne sont pas sorciers." Précisa-t-il. Puis il ajouta "mais tu sais, il y a beaucoup d'enfants qui deviennent de grands sorciers ou sorcières et qui sont issus de parents Moldus. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire." Il finit par un clin d'oeil. "Si nous en revenions à la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là?" A la seconde où il finit sa phrase, du bout de sa main se déroula un mêtre ruban... et... vers le haut.

Lily cligna des yeux d'étonnement pour la millième fois de la journée tandis qu'il prenait toutes sortes de mesures sur elle.

"Ca chatouille!" rigola-t-elle pendant qu'il lui mesurait l'écartement entre les narines.

"C'était la dernière." indiqua-t-il. Puis il partit dans ses étagères.

Au bout de quelques instants, il revint avec une boite recouverte de poussière, l'ouvrit et sortit une baguette soigneusement polie de son écrin de soie. "Bois de saule, 13 pouces de long avec un coeur en crin de licorne." fit-il en lui tendant l'objet.

"Licorne!?" Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses parents lui avaient laissé exprimer la question qu'ils partageaient.

"Oui même les Moldus connaissent les licornes? Non?"

"Euh oui" fit Lily. "Mais je croyais qu'elles n'existaient que dans les contes de fées..."

Avec un petit sourire il lui indiqua: "Et où crois tu que leurs auteurs ont trouvés inspiration? Essaies la." puis il lui tendit la baguette.

Lily la prit puis attendit. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, le vendeur lui demanda: "Allez, comme dans tes contes de fées... un petit mouvement suffit."

Mais il ne se passa rien. Il lui prit alors la baguette des mains et repartit dans ses étagères. Il revint a nouveau avec une autre boite.

"Bois d'ébène, 9 pouces et toujours crin de licorne. Celle-ci devrait convenir." fit-il en lui tendant la nouvelle baguette.

Lily la saisit et ne sentit tout d'abord qu'une légère vibration, puis la baguette iradia d'une douce lumière bleutée. Lily se sentait étrangement confiante et savourait l'énergie qui pulsait dans sa main. Elle fut interrompue de sa comtemplation par le vendeur: "C'est la bonne. Dômmage que je ne l'ai trouvée qu'au second essai."

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Vois tu, il y a dans ce magasin exactement 8197 baguettes. Enfin 8196 désormais. Mais saches qu'elle seule pouvait se lier à toi. Seule celle-ci pouvait te convenir en quelques sorte."

L'effet de la baguette sur Lily avait cessé et comme elle paraissait déçue, il ajouta: "L'énergie que tu as ressentie était le sortilège de liaison. Tu apprendras tout ça pendant les années qui viendront."

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit en faisant tinter la clochette.

A la vue du client qui venait d'entrer, le marchant lança: "Bonjour monsieur Potter, j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas à nouveau cassé votre baguette!!"

Le garçon sortit une baguette de dessous sa robe et la brandit bien en vue en souriant: "Désolé de vous décevoir mais je tiens particulièrement à celle ci et je compte bien la garder longtemps. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de matériel d'entr..." Il stoppa.

Trois personnes se tenaient face à lui dont une fille. Elle lui tournait le dos mais sa discussion avec le marchand l'avait faite tourner la tête vers lui. La petite boutique n'était pas vraiment éclairée avec toutes ces étagères recouvrant les fenêtres mais quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à percer et venaient éclairer les magnifiques cheveux rougeoyant de cette inconnue. C'était un ange qui se tenait devant lui. Elle avait de grands yeux verts dont il ne voulait plus se détacher.

Devant le silence installé, le vendeur s'adressa aux parents de Lily: "Ca fera sept gallions tous ronds."

Le garçon était rouge de confusion devant son comportement si facilement déchiffrable et pendant que la mère de Lily se dirigeait vers le comptoir, il demanda à moitié à son père, à moitié à Lily si elle allait entrer en première année. Il rougit plus encore de son sourire lorsque la réponse de son père fut un oui amusé.

Lily n'osa guère parler et tenait toujours sa baguette. C'était une autre sensation qui la parcourait à présent, pas vraiment désagréable mais assurément peu comfortable. Il devait être à peu près aussi agé qu'elle. Avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux d'un noir profond en bataille, il était charmant.

Les parents de Lily se dirigeaient vers la sortie, et ne voulant pas la laisser partir sans avoir la réponse à sa question, il reprit à nouveau la parole: "Hum... je m'appelle James."

"Moi c'est Lily" répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

"On se verra peut être à la gare?" avec un espoir contenu.

"Je ne me souviens pas du jour de mon départ..." lança-t-elle du pas de la porte.

"Oh... c'est pas un problème, tous les étudiants prennent le même train." la voix baissant alors que la porte se refermait.

Il la regarda marcher dans la rue au travers par les trous disponibles des étagères jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut trop éloignée.


End file.
